A DC power distribution system is defined by, for instance, the EMerge Alliance Occupied Space standard (EMerge standard). Currently, in a DC power distribution system in accordance with the EMerge standard one or several power supply units are electrically connected to a track for providing DC power to one or several electrical consumers like luminaires, which are also electrically connected to the track. The one or several power supply units and the one or several electrical consumers can be attached at any position along the track. However, after the respective power supply unit or electrical consumer has been attached to the track, positioning information about the power supply unit or about the electrical consumer is not available. Such positioning information may be valuable for, for instance, commissioning purposes.